


that one

by tisapear



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: On the matter of choosing one's chocobo.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 17





	that one

"Which one do you want, man?" 

Zack cocks his head from side to side, thoughtfully takes in each of the yellow animals. Stops at a certain one, lets one corner of his mouth fly up, barely visible. Turns to the infantryman responsible for assigning each SOLDIER's chocobo for this mission and flicks his thumb over his shoulder. 

"That one," he says. The infantryman looks surprised, one eyebrow raised. 

"You sure, dude? She's a new one, doesn't easily yield to her rider."

Zack turns around, like he's considering his choice again. Doesn't conceal his smirk, this time, as he rakes his eyes over a confused looking Cloud who's holding the reins of the mount. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I like them feisty"


End file.
